mermaidfandomcom-20200214-history
Andrina
Andrina is a mermaid in The Little Mermaid. She is the sixth daughter of King Triton and Queen Athena. She appears to be the joker of her sisters, as seen by her many jokes in the prequel film. She is voiced by Kimmy Robertson in the original film, Catherine Cavadini in the TV series, Tara Strong in Ariel's Beginning, and Susan Steven Logan in Kingdom Hearts II. Biography Andrina's biggest role is in the prequel film of the series, where the family's background is given. Andrina is introduced as one of the daughters of King Triton and Queen Athena. After Athena is killed in an accident, Triton has the girls raised strictly under the eye of their governess Marina Del Rey. When Andrina and her sisters discover that Ariel has been sneaking off to a forbidden music club, Andrina and the other girls join Ariel the next night. However, Triton finds out after being informed by Marina, and punishes the sisters by confining them to their room. However, Ariel is eventually able to help her father remember how good music is, and everyone rejoices over the return of music. While Andrina does appear in the television series, her role is largely limited to cameo appearances alongside the other sisters. At the beginning of the film Andrina and her sisters Aquata, Arista, Attina, Adella, and Alana perform a song for Sebastian's concert, with Andrina carrying green pom-poms as she introduces herself. She, like her sisters, prepares to introduce Ariel for her singing debut, but is shocked when Ariel is nowhere to be found. Later on, when Ariel begins acting strange, Andrina is the first to figure out what is happening, and tells her father that Ariel is obviously in love. However, she, like the rest of the family, has no idea that Ariel has fallen in love with a human. After this point, Andrina appears in cameos alongside her sisters. At the end of the film, she is seen waving goodbye to Ariel as she and Eric leave for their honeymoon on their wedding ship. She is among the merfolk celebrating the birth of her niece, Melody, and singing "Down to the Sea". Andrina is one of the only two of Ariel's sisters (Attina being the other one) to make an appearance in the Kingdom Hearts series where they perform "A New Day Is Dawning". Andrina make a brief cameo in the animated series of It's a Small World. Seen in the episode "Topical Hideaway" she encourages Ashley to continue rowing. Trivia Here are Andrina's Favorites: *Andrina is 16 years old. *Her sisters say she's witty. *Her hobbies are gossiping, exploring, and swimming with dolphins. *Her pet peeve is mer-people who can't take a joke. *Her biggest fear is having a boring life. *Her favorite color is pink. *Her favorite food is everything! *Her favorite genre of music is pop. *Her favorite musical instrument is guitar. Appearances *The Little Mermaid (1989 Film) *The Little Mermaid (TV series) *The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea *The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning *Kingdom Hearts II *It's a Small World: The Animated Series Gallery Category:Characters Category:Merpeople Category:Animated Merpeople Category:Princesses